guitarfandomcom-20200213-history
Ten Thousand Fists
Ten Thousand Fists is the third studio album by American rock band Disturbed. It was released on September 20, 2005. It became Disturbed's second straight #1 debut on the Billboard 200 chart as well as their second #1 album in New Zealand. It is the first Disturbed album to not feature a "Parental Advisory - Explicit Content" Sticker. It is also the first Disturbed album to feature John Moyer as the bass player instead of longtime bassist and founding member Steve "Fuzz" Kmak . History The track "Guarded" was released to radio stations in late June, 2005 as a teaser, and the fully promoted first single "Stricken" was released on July 20, 2005 , and was the theme song for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)'s pay-per-view New Year's Revolution on January 8, 2006. The 2nd single from the album was "Just Stop". The album also features a cover of the song "Land of Confusion", originally written by Genesis. The song became the third single from the album, and the band worked with Todd McFarlane and Greg Capullo on the video (renowned comic book artists responsible for Ten Thousand Fists album cover). This is the first album in which Disturbed's mascot "The Guy" appears full-bodied, and on the album cover. He also appears on the album cover of Disturbed's fourth studio album, Indestructible. A restricted-release disc was compromised, and the album became available on the peer-to-peer networks on July 27, 2005, fifty-five days before the officially scheduled release. Most peer-to-peer sites, however, have since blocked searches for the album after requests from the copyright holder, citing the Digital Millennium Copyright Act. The disc had alternate spellings for some of the song titles: "Overburdend" and "Sacred Life" (as opposed to the actual track names "Overburdened" and "Sacred Lie"). The widely known "fan club edition" of the album never existed. An error made by marketing and website staff enabled the posting of the information of a "fan club edition" that would supposedly contain two bonus tracks. This CD does not exist, in fact, due to the aforementioned errors. A "Special Edition" of the album was published and came with the CD and a book of illustrations by McFarlane and Capullo (in the standard release the eight page CD booklet also featured their illustrations as well but not to the extent that the special edition book includes). The CD cover had a black background instead of the orange/brown gradient background on the cover of the standard release. The song "Decadence" was featured in the video game Need for Speed: Most Wanted, while "Stricken" was featured in WWE New Year's Revolution 2006, PGR 4 and Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock. The song "Pain Redefined" was also used in the 2008 movie Never Back Down. Track listing #"Ten Thousand Fists" – 3:32 #"Just Stop" – 3:43 #"Guarded" – 3:20 #"Deify" – 4:17 #"Stricken" – 4:05 #"I'm Alive" – 4:41 #"Sons of Plunder" – 3:47 #"Overburdened" – 5:57 #"Decadence" – 3:24 #"Forgiven" – 4:12 #"Land of Confusion" – 4:49 (Originally written and performed by Genesis) #"Sacred Lie" – 3:05 #"Pain Redefined" – 4:17 #"Avarice" – 2:56 ;European Tour Edition bonus tracks "Monster" - 4:04 "Two Worlds" - 3:32 ;B-side tracks *"Hell" - 4:14 *"Monster" - 4:04 *"Two Worlds" - 3:32 *"Sickened" - 4:00 *"Criminal" Personnel *David Draiman - vocals *Dan Donegan - guitar, electronics *John Moyer - bass guitar *Mike Wengren - drums *Johnny K - Musical producer *Ben Grosse - Audio mixing *Ted Jensen - Audio mastering *Matt Taylor - artwork *Ellen Wakayama - artwork *Greg Capullo - artwork *Todd McFarlane - artwork *Clay Patrick McBridge - photography